


things we don't talk about

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, shameless filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Everything and everyone seems like a good idea when you're drunk.Some things, George Luz regrets. This is not one of them.





	things we don't talk about

**Author's Note:**

> oops, my finger slipped.
> 
> based purely on the actor portrayals

 

This is a terrible idea.

George Luz makes terrible enough ideas when sober, but when drunk it's a whole new level and this, this has got to cross a line.

But he can't be bothered to care when it feels so good.

His mind and legs are numb as he pulls Toye in even deeper, and immediately to his left, David Webster is gasping and his hand is about to cut off Luz’s circulation. Liebgott is fucking Webster _right_ there next to him and both the Joe’s are timing their thrusts together, sending each other dirty smirks every time Web and Luz swear in unison.

Liebgott half topples over as Web yanks him down into a kiss George can actually hear, and Luz gasps as Toye bites down on his collarbone.

“Harder” he moans, but he can't tell if he's asking to be bitten or fucked more. Joe delivers regardless, and Toye draws a high pitched whine out of Luz, whose full-body flush intensifies with almost embarrassment. Liebgott gives a heady groan into Webster’s mouth at the sound, and Web’s fingers dig into Luz’s arm even more.

"Fuck." Luz swears. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." he babbles as Toye's movements push deep and hard. The bruising grip on Luz's wrist and hips suddenly releases, and George sucks in a hard breath. He turns his head to watch Webster, jaw slack with saliva slicking his lips and eyes glazed over. They catch each other's eyes, and George cranes his neck to kiss David. Webster is hot and pliant and _so so sweet_ as they lick into each other's mouths.

"Jesus Christ, Georgie." Toye growls as he watches, and he feels a calloused hand gently skim up his chest and neck, tracing his jawline. One of Webster's hands curls around a tuft of his hair and George gasps against his lips.

"You two are fucking beautiful." Liebgott says lowly, licking his own lips as he pauses to watch, but then Webster breaks apart from George and looks at him, breath coming in pants.

"Come on, finish us off." he says with a smirk, and Liebgott shakes his head as he looks at Toye.

"They've been real fuckin' nice for us, I don't see why not." Toye comments with a slow roll of his hips that gets an annoyed hiss from George.

Webster grabs Luz's shoulder this time, hand sliding against the thin sheen of sweat and movement of the four's bodies. George can't distinguish his own moans from David or Liebgott or Toye, and soon it all gets too much. His whole body burns and freezes at the same time as his fingers rake down Toye's back.

George comes with a broken sob while his boyfriend is still fucking him, a bubbly sensation swamping his whole body as Webster's harsh snarl of German soon follows. George's breathing is erratic as Toye grabs a fistful of his hair and stills with his own orgasm, George smiling drunkenly as he mumbles nonsensically and holds him through it.

"Mother _fuck_." Liebgott grits out a heartbeat later. George shuts his eyes with the feeling of Webster's hand in his and both Joes watching them.

 

* * *

 

There are worse things to wake up to.

Webster is on his phone, blanket hardly covering his waist with Liebgott spooned up completely behind him, snoring softly. Toye's leg is a dead weight over George's.

"What the fuck happened last night?" George asked as he turned to look at Web.

"What the hell do you think. We all wake up naked in my bed, clothes all over the room, and my everything hurts like a bitch." David snapped irritably.

Luz blinked slowly. "Christ. I think my life has peaked." he chuckled, and Webster grinned.

"Listen, I wanna do this while sober." Webster said, and George almost couldn't believe his luck. "But, we are never going to talk to anyone about this, okay?"

"Okay." George replied. He grinned up at the ceiling and thought about the things he'd never say.

 


End file.
